jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Jedi-Enklave (Dantooine)
Exzellent Kandidatur März 2007 (Bestanden) * Ein weiterer, exzellenter Artikel aus der Ben Kenobi-Schmiede. Die Jedi-Enklave wird wirklich ausführlich beschrieben, zumal sie recht unbekannt ist. Beide Daumen hoch. Premia Admin 21:58, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Hast recht.. der ist wirklich gut. Und die Bilder passen auch zum Text, und sind nicht einfach irgendwelche Bilder, weil im Text darüber gesprochen wird. Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers 17:14, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Guter Artikel. Überraschend, dass der Artikel erst jetzt auffällt, obwohl es ihn schon lange in dieser Form gibt. --Assassin 17:20, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Guter Artikel. DAFÜR. --Bel Iblis 17:21, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Ich mag das Gebäude nicht, den Artikel dafür umso mehr! Meister Yoda 19:27, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Ein toller Artikel gut geschrieben viele Bilder (obwohle es nicht viele davon gibt meineswissens) anschaulich angeordnet und voralledingen passen sie wie schon gesagt zu den jeweilligen Textstellen. Gute Arbeit Ben!!! Jango 07:51, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Vollkommen ausreichend für den Artikel auch ein exzellent zu geben! Darth Vader 16:04, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr ausführlich. Er gibt wirklich alle Informationen die man haben möchte. SkywalkerXL 13:54, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) * :Bin auch der Meinung, dass der Artikel wegen seiner Ausführlichkeit exzellent ist! Xargon 22:59, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) * :Ich denke dieser Artikel ist nicht nur wegen der Ausführlichkeit und der vielen und guten Bilder gut, nein diser Artikel ist nicht nur exzellent, er ist schon fast perfekt.Riesen Pro von mir.Dark Lord of the Shit * Super Artikel. Für jemanden wie mich, der die Spiele nicht kennt, genau das Richtige um einen Einblick zu bekommen. Altaïr 20:03, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Also ich mss echt sagen der Artikel ist wirklich exellent. Ich bin echt beeindruckt Boba 14:35, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Fünfzehn Fürstimmen, keine Gegenstimme, kein Abwartend, kein Neutral zeigen wie so oft, welch ausgezeichnte Sprache, unnachgiebige Recherche und beeindruckende Ausführlichkeit ein Ben Kenobi bei der Erstellung eines Artikels an den Tag legt. Wahrlich exzellent. Boba 21:07, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Errichtet Hi Leute, ich wollte nur mal fragen, warum bei "errichtet" 4000 VSY steht? Ich meine gelesen, oder gehört zu haben, dass Exar Kun bereits dort ausgebildet wurde und das war doch vor 4000 VSY, soweit ich weiß, oder unterliege ich da einem Irrtum? Revan1188 11:02, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Soweit ich weiß wurde Exar zwar da ausgebildet, die Enklave selbst aber erst kurze Zeit später in der uns bekannten Form errichtet. Allerdings kann ich dir dazu (noch) nichts genaues sagen, da mir die Literatur leider fehlt. Im Zweifelsfall musst du mal Premia fragen. 12:33, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe in den Comics zu den Jedi-Chroniken, im Tales of the Jedi Companion und Power of the Jedi Sourcebook nachgeschaut, konnte zur Jedi-Enklave aber leider nichts finden. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:35, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Mmmmh, auf diese Frage bin ich gekommen, weil ich mir die Comics Der Verrat und Stunde der Wahrheit gekauft habe und da wollte ich mir den Artikel zur Jedi-Enklave durchlesen, übrigens sehr ausführlich und interessant, und in diesen Comics kommt die Jedi-Enklave auch vor. Jetzt zu dem was mich gewundert hat: 1. Die Comics "spielen" im Jahr 3964 VSY und ca. 10-15 Jahre früher wurde der Jedi Zayne Carrick in der Enklave ausgebildet, und es kam mir so vor, als hätte die Enklave zu der Zeit schon mindestens 30-40 Jahre gestanden. :::2. Ich habe gerade im Artikel von Exar Kun nachgelesen, dass sein Körper 3996 VSY starb, aber kurz darunter, dass er bereits in jungen Jahren von Jedi-Meister Vodo Siosk-Baas in der Enklave ausgebildet wurde, was so ca. zwischen 4040 VSY und 4020 VSY gewesen sein dürfte und die Enklave zu dieser Zeit auch schon eine Weile gestanden haben dürfte, oder? Revan1188 20:47, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::In allen mir bekannten Quellen steht immer nur "ca. 4000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin", also ist keine genauere Angabe möglich. 20:53, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::OK, hätte ja sein können, aber trotzdem SORRY und DANKE für die Mühe!!! Revan1188 21:40, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Abwahl November 2008 (abgelehnt) * : Nicht schon wieder so eine abwahl… --Der Heilige Klingone 19:44, 7. Nov. 2008 (CET) **Ich will dir ja nichts unbedacht unterstellen, Der Heiliger Klingone, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass du bei jeder kommenden Abwahl prinzipiell mit Pro stimmst, ohne dich überhaupt mit den genannten Kritikpunkten auseinander zu setzen. Bei den vorherigen Abwahlen war es nähmlich genauso. Ich fände es gut, wenn du zumindest einen kleinen Kommentar abgeben würdest, warum der Artikel die Auszeichnung beibehalten soll. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:50, 7. Nov. 2008 (CET) * : Ich finde den Artikel exzellent. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 21:29, 7. Nov. 2008 (CET) * : Hier hat die Abwahlwahl perfekt funktioniert. Ein nicht mehr exzellenter Artikel wurde durch die Abwahl nochmals überarbeitet und verdient es mehr den je exzellent zu sein. Super Arbeit. Um ein drittel auf eine gute Länge vergrößert. --Darth Vader 14:01, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) * :So geht es.--Yoda41 Admin 14:08, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) * : Sprachlich, inhaltlich und optisch überzeugend, der Stern hat zu bleiben. Kyle 14:15, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) * : Läuft. Passt. Tutet. Bel Iblis * : In Ordnung so – Andro Disku 19:24, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) * : Die Einleitung ist noch ganz brauchbar. Dann der Teil über den Aufbau ist schrecklich: zerstückelt, zu viele Überschriften, abgehackt. Weiterhin ist es so beschrieben wie man im Pc Spiel da durchläuft, das ist etwas unpassend. Die Geschichte ist wieder ganz in Ordnung, bis zu dem tabellarischen Teil, wo die Jedi aufgezählt werden. Trotzdem etwas wenig stoff, sowie relevanz. Bin für eine abstufung zu lesenswert.--Yoda41 Admin 19:20, 7. Nov. 2008 (CET) * : Ich tendiere nicht wirklich so einem Kontra, eher ist meine Meinung zweigeteilt, so wie auch Yoda es schreibt. Den Touch zum Kontra gibt mir eigentlich nur die Tatsache, dass ich ihn eher lesenswert finde, als exzellent. \\ Bei dem Artikel finde ich es aber sehr schwierig über die Beschreibung/Aufbau zu schreiben, da dort praktisch alles eine Hauch von Vermutungen hat. Es müsste aber irgentwie besser gehen. --Darth Vader 19:27, 7. Nov. 2008 (CET) (von mir gestrichen --Darth Vader 13:58, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET)) * : Ich sehe einfach zu viel ungeteilten Fliesstext, bei dem das Lesen schwer fällt. Vom Inhalt her exzellent, von der Struktur imho nicht Bol Koth 23:18, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) keine 50 Edits im Namensraum * Da der Artikel von Ben Kenobi UC gesetzt wurde, finde ich, man sollte erst einmal abwarten. --Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 10:20, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) * : Sehe ich auch so. Erst mal sehen, was passiert. – Andro Disku 21:43, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) Mit einer Unterstützung von sieben Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme bleibt es ganz klar bei der Exzellent-Auszeichnung. Bel Iblis 00:42, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET)